Hurt
by btamamura
Summary: Sho finally learns of just what had happened in Natsuki's past to bring Satsuki into existance. Rated for language. Shounen-ai. Natsuki x Sho


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

**Notes:**_** Okay, so I spend one afternoon looking at fanarts on pixiv, seeing most of them are of Satsuki trying to bring comfort to Natsuki, and then this story popped up in my mind. I learned about Natsuki's past from game spoilers after curosity about Satsuki hit me. **_

_**I want to apologise for the following: first, any possible OOC-ness, though frankly, I can't see it being OOC. No matter how cheerful someone can be, past wounds can dig very deep, just as is shown by Natsuki in this. Second, the course language. But, I can see Satsuki swearing at such a level after realising just what that song was. He gives me the impression that he does care about Natsuki, that's why he exists. Finally, there is shounen-ai in this, but it's not the usual fluff I tend to do. If you don't like shounen-ai, meaning Natsuki and Sho are in a romantic relationship, then please leave now. If you don't mind it or enjoy it, then I hope you enjoy this piece.**_

It was just meant to be an average day in class. Nothing unusual. Just learning about music in order to compose a song, or taking more steps towards being an idol. Nothing big, just the usual. But, classes that day became anything but normal.

Tsukimiya Ringo stepped over to the CD player, a CD in hand. He placed it into the player. "Alright, I want all of you to focus on this song. I want you to learn how it feels when a song is reaching out to you. That way, you'll be able to understand what you need to do to have your songs reach out to others." He clicked the play button and a sweet sound filled the room.

Almost everybody relaxed, allowing each note to enter their hearts. Some had closed their eyes to listen more intently. Some just sat there, pleased expressions on their facial features.

Only one wasn't feeling relaxed. He knew this song intimately. _Turn it off...please, just turn it off..._ The spectacled blond was starting to tremble as he remembered all over again the betrayal he'd faced when he was just a child.

Everybody was so focused on the music, they never expected to hear, "turn that fucking song off! Now!" coming from the usually cheerful blond.

Tsukimiya-sensei turned to Natsuki. "Nacchan, please be quiet."

The blond shot a sharp glare at the teacher. "I said turn that fucking song off right now!"

Nanami Haruka opened her eyes and turned to the back of the room. She knew something was wrong. "Shinomiya-san, are you alright?"

The normally cheerful teenager looked to her, his glare now directed at her. "Only if you turn this fucking song off! I'm giving you five seconds to get over to that fucking player and turn off that fucking song!"

She realised just who was sitting there. It wasn't Natsuki, it was Satsuki. But, his glasses were still on, so what caused the switch?

Satsuki growled as he saw action was not being taken. He rose from his seat, stormed to the player and shoved it, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Nacchan! What are you doing?" Tsukimiya-sensei exclaimed.

Satsuki just stared at the pieces of the player on the ground. "I told you to turn it off. You didn't." He locked his eyes with the teacher. "So, maybe I should turn you off as well!" He picked up the desk and flung it to the back of the room. Thankfully, he missed hitting anyone.

Haruka rose from her seat. "We have to get out of here now!" She turned to Otoya. "Ittoki-kun, hurry! Get Sho-kun! He's the only one who can calm him down!"

The students rose from their seats and hurried out of the classroom, their teacher not far behind them.

"Now, to begin our next lesson," Ryuuya Hyuga stated just as the classroom door burst open. "Ittoki-kun! What is the meaning of this?"

Otoya looked around and found Sho. "There you are! Sho, come with me! Hurry!"

Sho rose from his seat. "Has something happened?"

"Nacchan's gone psycho! He's trashing the classroom!"

"It's Satsuki!" He hurried out of the room, not waiting for Otoya. "Excuse me, Sensei!"

Haruka noted with relief that Otoya had brought Sho back with him. "Sho-kun!"

Sho caught his breath. "What happened?"

"Sensei started playing a CD and then next thing we knew, we heard him demand we turn it off," Shibuya Tomochika explained.

"Alright. Stay out here, everyone. I'll go and talk to him."

"I can't allow you to put yourself in danger, Sho-chan," Tsukimiya-sensei protested.

"I have to, Sensei. I'm probably the only one who can calm him when he's like this." With those words and determination in his blue eyes, Sho opened the door to the classroom and stepped in.

Satsuki had already trashed five desks and had flung four chairs into the walls. He heard the classroom door open and saw Sho enter. "Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to deal with you!"

"Too bad, because you're gonna have to." Normally, Sho was terrified of Satsuki, but all he wanted right now was for Natsuki to come back and tell him what was wrong. What had caused the switch to Satsuki? His glasses were still on. "What happened?"

"That fucking idiot turned on that fucking song!"

"What was wrong with the song? Why did you come out?"

"You honestly don't know anything, do you?" Satsuki dropped the desk he had just picked up, allowing it to fall to pieces as it hit the floor. He stepped over to Sho, noting with amusement that the boy who would normally tremble around him was actually standing his ground. Maybe it had something to do with how Satsuki had said that he would not ever hurt Sho as it would hurt Natsuki. "Natsuki never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About that bitch!"

"If Natsuki never wanted to talk about his past, then that was fine with me."

"Then, how are you supposed to help if you don't know what's wrong?"

"Let me talk to Natsuki. I'll talk to him about it. I'll comfort him."

"It's no use. He can't be comforted over this."

"How do you know? Has anyone tried? Has anyone been willing to try? I'm more than willing. I want to help Natsuki, and I will."

"We'll see about that."

Raising his voice, Sho called for Natsuki to return the best way he could think of. "Nacchan!"

Satsuki had left, he'd traded with Natsuki again. But, instead of Natsuki's usual confusion, all that happened was he slumped to the ground, wrapped his arms around himself and cried.

Sho stepped forward and embraced him. He'd let Natsuki cry first, then ask questions later. It looked like he needed it. "Nacchan..."

Sho had waited until Natsuki had calmed enough to talk before finally answering. "Nacchan, what was it about the song that upset you?"

He shook his head. "No...it's nothing..."

"It's not nothing. You're crying about it. What happened? There's no way it made you happy. You appeared as if you were torn apart. Tell me, please?"

"It didn't bother me. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. It does bother you. Come on, Nacchan. You want me to be honest with you, so please, be honest with me. What happened?" _Could this also be the reason for Satsuki's existence?_

"That song..." Natsuki paused and looked up at Sho. He still had tears in his eyes. "I wrote that song..."

"What song was it?"

"_Satsuki_."

Sho's eyes widened. "Did you say _Satsuki_?"

The spectacled blond nodded again.

"Tell me. Please. What happened?"

"I loved her."

"Her?"

"My violin teacher. Even though I was just a child, I loved her. I composed that song for her. I thought she liked it."

"Did she?"

"She did." He lowered his head again and started to shake with more pent-up sobs. "She liked it so much that she published it as her own work. It's what made her famous."

"What?" Sho felt pissed. How could anyone do such a thing? To a child who adored them! To Natsuki!

"Whenever people asked me about it, I just told them it didn't bother me. But it did. Sho-chan, it hurt so much. It hurts so much."

_So, this is why Satsuki exists... This is possibly just a little of the hurt he feels. If Satsuki came into existence because of it, and considering how violent and aggressive Satsuki is, then he must be all of Nacchan's sorrow and rage towards that teacher. But, he can't lash out at her, so he's taking it out on anyone who sets off a trigger. This must've been the final straw._ He felt Natsuki's trembling become more pronounced and heard more sobs coming from the older male. He held him tighter and gave him a kiss on the head. He couldn't say it was going to be alright or that it was, because it certainly wasn't. As he listened to more anguished cries coming from his best friend, his beloved, he felt tears forming in his own eyes. He knew right then he hated that woman for hurting Natsuki the way she had.

Natsuki calmed again in a while. But, he was still awfully depressed. But, who could blame him after what had happened?

Sho realised Natsuki was calm again. "Come on, we should go back to our room. You can't focus in class like this."

"Stay with me?"

"You know I will." Sho let Natsuki go so he could help him stand. "I'll always be with you."

"Sho-chan..."

He held him again as he walked him out of the classroom. "Sensei, he's not feeling well. I'm taking him back to our room."

Tsukimiya-sensei just nodded and let them go. He didn't know what had happened to cause the tall blond to flip out, but it had to have been bad.

Sho helped Natsuki lie on their bed. He removed his shoes and socks and started taking off his uniform. It was hard for one to relax when sleeping in it. He then removed his own clothing and climbed into the bed beside Natsuki. "Try to rest for now. We can work on this later. Together. Okay?"

Natsuki nodded as his spectacles were removed. He stayed, Satsuki had allowed Sho more time to work through this. "Sho-chan, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt me. I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of another person I love betraying me. I can't stand the thought of you betraying me. I don't know what I'd do if you betrayed me too."

"I'm never going to betray you, Nacchan. Not ever. I swear my life on it." He leaned in and kissed Natsuki's eyes, trying to kiss away the tears. "You've already been hurt too much. I'm not going to let anyone do that to you ever again. I love you too much to allow it."

More tears formed in Natsuki's eyes and ran down his cheeks. "Sho-chan..."

He was broken. That was all Sho could see. He had broken. Instead of the cheerful goofball, he was faced with a shell. It brought tears to his eyes again. _How dare she do this to him?_ He allowed them to fall as he gave Natsuki another kiss, on his cheek this time. "I will never hurt you, Nacchan..."

Natsuki closed his eyes as he felt Sho's lips on his. He could feel all of Sho's love being poured into it, and knew that the small teenager would never hurt him. That brought him some comfort.

Sho opened tearfilled eyes and noticed Natsuki had finally relaxed. He knew that this was far from over. There was a lot of work in the future to try to comfort Natsuki after the betrayal he'd faced. But, he was not going to ever give up, not when Natsuki needed him. He allowed the broken male to rest. He lay down beside him, holding him and closed his eyes, the final tears falling as he started to sleep. He only hoped Natsuki's slumber would be peaceful, free from bad memories.


End file.
